It is becoming more and more common for cosmetics to incorporate one or more care agents for the treated surface.
For example, these can be anti-wrinkle or moisturizing agents.
There exists a need in particular to encourage penetration of such agents, thereby reinforcing their effectiveness.
Patent application DE 4 325 071 proposes using magnetic particles for enhancing microcirculation.
In that prior application, the particles are dispersed in a cream, lotion, or gel, or they are placed on a bandage.
A problem which arises when magnetic particles are used is their tendency to clump together.
Publication WO 92/14435 discloses a massage device having a head in which a magnet can be integrated.
The head is not designed to be capable of being loaded with a substance to a certain depth and then to transfer the substance onto the surface to be treated.